Bella Bear
by Eva the Evil Elf
Summary: Bella moves to Forks, where she meets the Cullen . She finds love and something she lost. Has been put on hold for now.
1. Moving to Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**A/N: I want to thank my beta writergal96. **

**Chapter 1 (Moving To Forks)**

_My name is Isabella McCarty, but I prefer to be called Bella. I have been a vampire for the past 77 years. I had a older brother named Emmett, who was killed by a bear when he was 20. A month after he was killed I moved from Tennessee to Texas. A vampire attacked me when I was 18, but instead of killing me she changed me._

"Bella, come on or we are going to miss our plane." Char yells from downstairs.

_ I meet Charlotte and her mate, Peter, almost a year after I was changed and I have been with them ever since. Charlotte is like a sister to me and Peter is like a second brother._

"You don't have to yell." I tell her while carrying my bags downstairs.

_We are moving from Alaska, were we have been staying with the Denali coven for a few months, to Forks, Washington. The Denali coven is made up of vegetarian vampires like me, Char and Peter._

"Call us when you get settled and we will come visit you." Tanya tells me.

"I promise." I tell her

_On the plane ride I think of my big brother, while holding the last gift he gave me, which is a heart shaped locket. Engraved on the front it says 'Bella Bear & Emmy Bear' and on the back it says 'Love you always little sis'." In the locket is a picture of Emmett and me on my 17 birthday._

"We will be landing shortly, so if you would please put on your seatbelts." The pilot says.

_After we landed and got our bags, we went to get my car that we had sent here so I had away to get back and forth to school._

"What year are you going to be in this time?" Char asks

"Junior, that way we can stay here longer." I reply

I look out the window as Peter drives to where we will be living. Everything goes by in a green blur. We arrive at the house, which is two stories and most of the walls were made of glass.

"I am going to go hunt because I start school, again, tomorrow."I say running out the back door.

_I was just finishing a grizzly bear when I caught the scent of a vampire close by. I follow the scent to a waterfall. There I see a girl with short spiky black hair. She turns around and I see she has gold color eyes and, know right away is a animal drinker, as soon as her eyes land on me I turn around a run._


	2. Meeting Alice

**Chapter 2 (Meeting Alice)**

"Peter? Charlotte?" I say as I walk through the door.

"What?" Peter asks me walking into the living room with Charlotte right behind him.

"There is another vampire in Forks." I tell them.

"What color eyes?" Peter asks.

"She had gold color eyes like we have." I say.

_Peter starts to pace and Charlotte goes to sit down on the couch. I decide to send my shield out around the house to see if the vampire followed me. There is a knock on the door and Peter goes to answer. I go and sit down next to Charlotte and a few seconds later Peter walks in the room with the same vampire I saw before right behind him._

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen." The vampire says.

"I am Bella and that is Peter," I tell her while pointing to Peter and then to Char," and his mate Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you all. I can see by the color of your eyes that you drink animal blood." Alice says.

"Are you alone Alice?" Charlotte asks.

"No, there are seven of us total and that includes me." Alice replies to Char.

"Who is your coven leader?" Peter asks.

"My coven leader's name is Carlisle Cullen." Alice replies to Peter.

_Peter and Charlotte look at each other real quick. What do they know that I do not?_

"Would you like to meet the rest of my coven?" Alice asks.

"Sure." I say before Peter could answer.

"Do you want them to come here or we could go to my house?" Alice asks.


	3. Meeting the Cullens

**Chapter 3 (Meeting the Cullens)**

"Lets go to your house." Peter says.

_We decided to run, because their house was maybe 5 to 10 miles away. The Cullen's house is three stories tall and most of the walls were made of glass. Alice walks in and motions for us to follow her._

_"Esme." Alice says looking around._

"Ali, do you know where your brother is by chance?" A female vampire, I am guessing is Esme, walks into the room.

"No, but I will keep looking. I want you to meet some new people." Alice says.

_Esme turns around and looks at us. When she looks over at Peter and Charlotte her eyes go wide like she has seen them before somewhere._

"Esme, this is Bella, Peter and Charlotte. Where is everybody else?" Alice asks.

_Just then four more vampires enter the room from I don't know where. I look around and see Peter and Charlotte has smiles and their faces and so does one of the Cullens. _

"There is Carlisle, Esme's mate, Edward, my mate, Rosalie, whose mate is somewhere, and Jasper." Alice says pointing to each as she says their name.

"I am Bella and this is..." I start but get cut off.

"Peter and Charlotte, long time since I last saw ya'll." Jasper says.

_Wait, what? Peter and Car know the Cullens or at least one of them. Why did they not tell me that there were other vampires that they know that drink animal blood? I told them about my brother, my past, and about the Denali coven and how I meet them._

"Peter, who is he and how do you know him?" I ask.

"To answer your first question his name is Jasper Whitlock and he was Maria's 2nd in command." Peter says.

_I look around and see that everybody, but me, Char, Peter and Jasper left the room._

"Why did you not tell me more about your past when you where in Maria's newborn army?" I ask him.

"I told you all the stuff I thought was important." Peter tells me.

"I told you everything, even things that were not important because I thought you had told me everything. I even told you about my big brother, who was

killed by a bear, because I thought I could trust you." I snap at him.

_I look around to see Char, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, minus the one missing, standing looking at us. Before anyone can say anything I run out the door and into the forest nearby. I run until I get to the waterfall I came across earlier today. There I see another vampire. They turn around and I gasp in shock because sitting there is..._


	4. Finding What was Lost

******Chapter 4 ( Finding What was Lost)**

_Previously: __I look around to see Char, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, minus the one missing, standing looking at us. Before anyone can say anything I run out the door and into the forest nearby. I run until I get to the waterfall I came across earlier today. There I see another vampire. They turn around and I gasp in shock because sitting there is..._

_It can't be him. How is he here and alive? I thought he was killed._

"Bella Bear?" the vampire asks and I know it is him.

"Yes, it's me, Emmy Bear." I say before Emmett pulls me into a bear hug like he use to when we were both human.

"How are you a vampire? Why are you here?"

"I was attacked by a vampire when I was 18 and I am here in Forks because my coven leader decided to move here from Alaska. I ran out of the Cullen house and that is why I am here at the waterfall."

"I guess you meet the rest of my family then?"

"Yea, I ran across Alice and she introduced me and the rest of my coven to them. I'm guessing Rosalie is your mate, am I right?"

"Yes, but don't let her looks fool you. Rose can be a bitch if you piss her off or threaten her family."

_We talked for a few hours about random stuff. Emmett told me what he did after becoming a vampire. We sat there watching the sunset before deciding to head back to the Cullen house. Half way there my phone starts to ring. I don't look at the caller id before I answer._

**(A/N: underline is Bella and bold is Peter)**

"Hello?"

**"Where are you?"**

"I am heading back to the Cullen house. Why?"

**"Do you remember what you were going to do?"**

"Crap! I will call know."

**"Bye B."**

"Bye."

_I hang up the phone after telling Peter bye. Instead of putting my phone away I dial Tanya's cell phone number, which she gave me before I left._

**(A/N: underline is Bella and bold is Tanya)**

**"Hello?"**

"I am here."

**"You forgot didn't you?"**

"Yep."

_I hear Tanya tell Kate to book a flight for in the morning._

**"We will be there tomorrow."**

"Ok, just text me when you land and I will give you my address."

**"Bye B."**

"Bye Tanya and let everyone know I already miss them and I miss you."**  
**

_I hand up before she can answer. I look up to see me and Emmett had arrived at the Cullen house. I look around to see every Cullen, minus Jasper, starting at me. Jasper is probably still taking to Peter and Charlotte._

"You know the Denalis?" Rosalie asks me.

"Yea, I have known them for as long as I have been a vampire." I tell her.


	5. The Past

**Chapter 5 (The Past)**

"How long have you been a vampire?" Carlisle asks.

"For the 77 years." I say.

"How did you meet the Denali Coven?" Esme asks me.

"I was in the middle of nowhere in Alaska and Tanya came across me and saw my eyes were black." I tell her.

"Can you tell us your vampire past?" Alice asks me while bouncing in her seat.

"Sure." I tell her.

_I look around to see Peter, Charlotte and Jasper walking into the living room._

"I was changed when I was 18 in Texas. The vampire who changed me left after telling me that I was a vampire and her name. I met the Denali Coven a month after I was changed. They showed me I can drink animal blood. I have never drank human blood because even as a newborn I could not stand to be near the smell with gagging. I left the Denalis after staying with them for 5 months. About 2 weeks of running I was on the border of Washington and Canada. I met Peter and Charlotte after I got done hunting one night and I could not stand to be near them because they had human blood on them. I have been with Peter and Charlotte ever since anoutd I also met Aro." I tell them

"What was them name of the vampire who changed you?" Jasper asks me.

"Her name was Maria." I tell him.

"How is it possible for a vampire as a newborn to hate the smell of human blood?" Edward asks Carlisle.

"I don't know but it might have to do with the vampires human past." Carlisle tells him.

_I get up and walk out the front door. I hear someone behind me but don't turn around to see who it is. I feel my phone go off and look to see it's a text from Kate._

**(A/N:** **bold is Kate and underline is Bella)**

**"We have just landed and Tanya is getting a rental car. What is your address?"**

_"Not at my house. We are at the Cullens, you know there address?"_

**"Nope."**

_I turn around and see it was Jasper that followed me._

"Jasper what is the address for here?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Tanya and them are at the airport and they don't know the address and I am not at my house."

_After Jasper tell me the address I text Kate the address and turn around to go inside. I trip over my own two feet even though I am a vampire. I feel two arms go around my waist before I have time to catch myself. I feel a shock go through me and turn around to see it was Jasper that caught me. I can't help but smile and he smiles back. I see flash go out of the corner of my eye. I look down to see Jasper still has his arms around me and I step back. The moment I am out of his arm I miss being near him. I turn towards the house to see Esme with a camera and everyone else standing on the porch smiling, except Emmett who is glaring at Jasper.  
_


	6. Visitors

**Chapter 6 (Visitors)**

"It's not nice to stare Emmy Bear." I say to Emmett.

_Why is he glaring at Jasper? What was that shock I felt? I look around and see everyone but Peter, Charlotte and Emmett staring at me like I am crazy. I look at Rosalie to see that she is now giving me a death glare._

"I was not staring. I was glaring there is a difference." Emmett tells me.

"Not really and what would mother think if she was here?" I ask him.

_I don't give him a chance to answer before I turn and run. I don't stop running until I get to the house Peter bought. As soon as I get in my room I break down. I hear someone coming up the stair but give it no thought. I look over my shoulder to see it's Emmett and before I can say anything I run into his arms and continue to dry sob._

"Shh. It's ok Bella Bear. Shh." Emmett says trying to calm me down.

"Thank you Emmy Bear."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Come on let's head back. I need to explain somethings to everyone."

_On the way back Emmett tell me that he has never told anyone, but Carlisle and Esme that he has a younger sister. When we arrive everyone is in the sitting room. I see Tanya and the rest of the Denalis and go over to say hello and give them each a hug. We all sit down to talk and I look around for a seat and see the only seat left is next to Jasper on the love seat. _

"I have to tell all of you something." Emmett says.

"Go ahead Emmett and tell them." Esme says to Emmett.

"I have a younger sister and her name is..." Emmett says.


	7. Think of Your own Title

**Chapter 7**

_Previously: "I have to tell all of you something." Emmett says._

_"Go ahead Emmett and tell them." Esme says to Emmett._

_"I have a younger sister and her name is..." Emmett says._

"My sister is Bella." Emmett says.

"Why did you not tell us sooner that you had a sister?" Rosalie asks.

"It never came up." Emmett tells her.

"I have a question, but is not related to what Emmett just said." Jasper says.

"What was that shock I felt when I caught Bella from falling?" Jasper asks.

"I was wondering the same thing." I say.

"It's what vampires feel when they find their mate." Carlisle says.

_Did he just say what I think he just said? I found my mate in one of the most feared vampires. I wonder what Jasper thinks about what Carlisle just said. I look over at him and he is just sitting with a smile on his face._

"So, your saying that Bella and Jasper are mates?" Char asks.

"Yes." Carlisle says.

_I get up and walk outside to think. Someone taps me on the shoulder making me jump because I did not know someone followed me. I turn around to see its Jasper._

"Would you like to go to the movies with me Friday on a date?' Jasper asks.

"I would like that. What time?"

"Let's say six."


	8. Date

_**A/N: I know I haven't posted in IDK how long, but I could not think of anything to write until I started watching a X-men movie earlier. Crazy right? **_

**Chapter 8 (Date)**

_I am in my room with Alice and Rosalie. It's only 3:30 and Jasper is not picking me up until 6:00 for our first date. Alice is doing my makeup while Rosalie works on my hair. Char and Peter are at the Cullen's catching up with Jasper. I talked to Emmett over the week. Everyone at school learned that I am Em's baby sister on my second day, but I don't care because I have my brother back for good._

"Alice, why are you doing my makeup now?"

"I am doing your makeup now so I have plenty of time to get it just right." Alice says.

"Why do y..." I get cut off by Rose.

"Don't argue with Alice, I learned that the hard way." Rose tells me

_Rose and me have became like sisters over the past week since we wanted to get to know each other because she is my sister in law. We have a lot more in common than we both knew. We both never wanted this life, but now we both have something "live" for. She has the husband she, told me, always wanted and I have my big brother back in my life again._

**2 and a half hrs later**

"Done!" Alice says.

"Time for your outfit." Rose tells me has she walks to my closet._**  
**_

_A few minutes later there is a knock on the front door. I can't help but smile because I know it's Jasper. I walk down the steps, while Alice and Rose pick up all of their makeup and stuff. I open the door to see Jasper standing there in a dark blue button up, blue jeans, and cowboy boots._

"You look beautiful, darlin'."

"Thank you and you don't look to bad yourself."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

_Jasper offers his arm like a true gentleman and leads me to his silver Ducati 848. He hands me a his extra helmet and, even though we don't need helmets we put them on anyway and get on the bike. We decided to just go to the Forks movie theater instead of going all the way to Port Angeles just for a movie. When we get there I see Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Angela and Lauren. I get off the bike and hand my helmet to him. He takes my hand and we walk hand in hand to the ticket booth. I stand there while Jasper gets the tickets for Teen Spirit. Even though it's a chick flick I have been waiting to see this movie. I see Jessica walking towards me me, so I put on a fake smile._

"Hey, Jessica." I say.

"Hi, Bella. Are you here by yourself?" Jessica asks.

"Jess, are you really asking her because who would want to be seen with her?" Lauren asks Jessica.

I look behind me to see Jasper walking over to us and apparently Jessica and Lauren sees him too.

"Hey, Jasper right?" Jessica asks him.

"Bella, I got the tickets." Jasper tells me.

I look to see Jessica and Lauren glaring at me. I smile at them.

"Jessica, to answer you question. I am not here by myself, I am here with Jasper on a date."

_Jasper talks my hand and leads me inside and to theater 6. We sit in the back row and I see Jessica and Lauren along with Tyler and Ben sitting up front._

**A hour and a half later**

_I am so glad I got to choose the movie. Char would faint if she was human if she knew I saw a chick flick without being forced to. We get back on the bike and a few minutes later arrive at my house._

"Goodnight, darlin'" Jasper says before he kisses my cheek.

"Goodnight, Jasper. See you tomorrow." I say before closing the door and going upstairs to change in my PJs.

_**A/N #2: I am going put all the outfits for this story on my profile **_


	9. Monday

**Chapter 9 (Monday)**

"Bella." Peters calls from the bottom of the stairs.

_Today is Monday and the start of my second week of school. Friday there is a dance and Alice is trying to get me to ask Jasper to go with me because it's a girl's choice dance. Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend yesterday after we came back from hunting together. I am happy because in less then two weeks I found out my brother is a vampire also and I found my mate. I walk downstairs to see Peter and Char looking at me like I lost my head._

"Missing something Bells?" Char asks me pointing to my feet.

_I look down to see that I forgot to put on my boots. I walk back upstairs and put on my boots. After I get my boot on I run out of the house. Once I get outside I see Jazz standing by his bike with an extra helmet. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek and take the helmet._

"You know I have a truck, right?"

"I know, but I also know how slow your truck is and you would be late if you drove it today."

_We get on the bike and arrive at school 5 minutes later. We get off the bike and walk over to my brother and the rest of the Cullens. We have 6 minutes before the bell rings, so we talk and I learn that Rose asked Em to the dance and Alice asked Edward. They are all going and Rose and Alice keep giving me a looks that says 'ask him already'. Just then the bell rings and we all head to first period. Jasper and I have all the same classes. I have no classes with Rose or Em because they are in the grade above us. I have first. third and seventh with Jazz, Alice and Edward. I have second with just Jazz and fourth and fifth with Jazz and Alice. I have sixth with Jazz and Edward._

**Lunch**

_It's lunch and I decided I was going to ask Jasper to the dance before Alice makes me be her barbie for a month._

"Hey, Jazz can I talk to you for a sec outside?"

"Sure"

_We get up and walk outside. I see Jessica get up and follow us. Once we get outside Jasper grabs my hand and we walk over to a tree._

"What did you want to talk about, darlin'?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to the girl's choice dance with me Friday?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

_Jasper leans into kiss me right when the bell rings and we can't help but laugh. We walk hand in hand to English with Alice behind us. The rest of the day went by fast. Alice is dragging me shopping with her and Rose tomorrow so we can get our dresses. I can't wait for Friday._


	10. Shopping

**Chapter 10 (Shopping)**

**Wednesday**

_It's Wednesday afternoon and the dance is in two days. Alice, Rose and I are in Port Angeles shopping for dresses. We went shopping yesterday, but we didn't find the dress. We have been shopping since 3:30 and it's now 5:00 and we still haven't the dress. Everyone was shocked when I said I wanted to go shopping for the dance. We walk into the next store and I see Jessica and Lauren._

"Jess, why are we going to the Friday, we don't have dates?" -Lauren

"Lauren, we are going to the dance because the Cullens are going." -Jessica

_We walk to the dresses, which happened to be where Jessica and Lauren were standing._

"Why do you care that the Cullens are going to the dance." -Lauren

"Jasper is going to be there, that's why." -Jessica

"Why is Jasper going? Does he have a date?" -Lauren

"No and the Cullens go every where together." -Jessica

_I was trying not to laugh at Jessica and Lauren. I look at Alice and Rose to see they are trying to do the same. I look at the dresses and see the one I want to get. I pick it up and turn to Rose because Alice went off to look for her dress._

"What do you think about this one?" I ask the girls.

"That will look really good on you sis, and I think someone else will think so too." Rose tells me.

_Rose has started calling me sis over the last few days. I look to see Jessica and Lauren with their mouths open._

"I would close your mouth or you might catch flies. Jasper is going to the dance, but he has a date." I tell them.

"How would you know Jasper has a date to the dance and why did Rosalie, aka the ice queen to almost every but her family, call you sis? Why are buying a dress it's not like you are going to the dance?" Jessica asks.

"Rose calls me sis because we are like sisters and she will be my sister because she is engaged to my brother. I know Jasper has a date to the dance because I asked him to the dance and he said yes." I tell Jessica.

_I turn to Rose to see she has a dress and Alice is next to with her own dress. We pay for ours dresses and the shoes we found. We take the dresses to my house, the guys want see them and because that is where we are going to get ready._


	11. AN

A/N: this story has been put on hold because I am trying to write on my other story some and also because I am taking all honor classes this year plus AP Chemistry so I don't have much time to write because I have study a lot. I will post again when I get a chance.


End file.
